Confusión
by Vanessa Doofenshmirtz
Summary: Bella ha vivido desde los diez años sin entender qué le sucede al mejor amigo de su hermano. ¿Por qué la ignora? ¿Por qué no habla con ella? ExB One Shot


**Los personajes pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer.**

**Espero que les guste, dejen comentarios para saber :D**

Bella peinaba su muñeca cuando escuchó la ruidosa camioneta de Emmett. Levantó la vista y vio como se bajaba. Llamó su atención que otra persona se estuviera bajando del lado del copiloto. Se acercó llevada por la curiosidad, Emmett casi nunca llevaba gente más que a Jasper.

-Hola, -dijo a Emmett.

-¿Qué hay enana? –respondió pasando la mano por su cabello y despeinándola. –Mira, hay alguien a quien te quiero presentar. Acaba de llegar de Chicago.

Un chico desgravado y despeinado se acercó a ellos. Bella levantó la vista pues era mucho más alto que ella.

-Él es Edward, Edward ella es mi hermana Bella.

-Hola, -dijo el chico con una sonrisa. Bella lo miró embobada, era realmente lindo. Nunca había observado a los hombres de esa manera. De hecho no hablaba con ellos. El único era Jacob, su amigo de la Push, un año menor que ella.

-Hola, -susurró, sonrojándose por completo.

-Hay enana, estás roja como tomate. Bueno, nos vemos, tenemos que hacer una tarea.

**Bella despertó exaltada, ese recuerdo la había atormentado desde hacía algunos días. Seis en realidad. Desde que le habían avisado que Edward regresaba.**

**Tenía 10 años cuando lo conoció y él 16. Nunca había conocido a nadie como él. Trató de acercarse a Edward pero por alguna razón él le rehuía. Nunca hablaba con ella, no la saludaba y a veces ni siquiera la veía, a pesar de que estaba a un lado suyo.**

**No era como Jasper, el otro amigo de Emmett. Él sí le hablaba y reía con ella. Le hacía bromas sobre su torpeza y jugaba con ella. **

**Edward se fue volviendo más retraído, su siempre animado comportamiento cambió por uno oscuro, solitario. Salía con Emmett, con sus otros amigos. Pero era como si no estuviera allí. Bella lo observó de lejos durante dos años. Hasta que tuvo que irse a la universidad. Fueron juntos su hermano y él, los veía en los veranos. Pero Edward nunca habló con ella.**

**Cuando cumplió ella 16 y él tenía 22, volvieron a encontrarse. Él había terminado su carrera y regresaba a casa de sus padres. Mientras más lo conocía, más extraño lo consideraba y la confusión estaba constantemente agobiándola. **

**A veces, muy de vez en cuando lo atrapaba mirándola. Su mirada era extraña, no supo interpretarla. Ella estaba ilusionada, creía que quizá ya que estuviera aquí sin escuela y sin presión podrían hablar. Hacerse amigos. Para entonces Bella comprendía que le gustaba. Ese chico retraído y algo oscuro le atraía. Era extremadamente guapo. Por lo que sabía inteligente y además tocaba el piano.**

**Pero todas sus ilusiones se esfumaron cuando se marchó. No dijo nada, aunque claro que a ella no tenía por qué darle explicaciones. **

**Aun así se fue, sin mirar atrás. No supo nada de él. Solo deseaba volver a verlo una vez más. En su mente pasaba una y otra vez el último día que lo vio. Parecía dolido, enfermo, enojado. Y nunca supo la razón.**

Bella llegó a la casa y tiró su mochila. Escuchó ruidos en la cocina y se encaminó allá. Cuando entró vio a su madre riendo y cocinando. Después a Emmett sentado, al lado de Edward. Su corazón se saltó un latido. Lo hacía cada vez. Se veía tan guapo vestido de negro, con su barba que apenas comenzaba a salir.

Entonces se dio cuenta de algo. Había una mujer hermosa al lado de Edward. Estaban tomados de la mano y él le sonreía cariñosamente.

-¿Bella, cariño, te sientes bien? –le dijo Reneé al verla tan pálida. Ella despertó de su letargo y la miró. Luchaba con las lágrimas traicioneras que querían salir.

-Sí, -dijo en un susurro. Todos la miraban, incluyendo él. –Me siento algo mal, es todo.

-¿Te duele la cabeza, el estómago?

-No, es solo mareo. Creo…creo que me iré a dormir.

Con eso corrió escaleras arriba. En cuanto llegó se derrumbó. Tomó su almohada y la pegó a su rostro para que no la escucharan. No podía creer el dolor tan insoportable que sentía.

-¿Bella? –dijo Emmett del otro lado. -¿Te sientes bien?

¿Cómo contestar? Tenía la voz rota y si sabía que estaba llorando le preguntarían por qué. Intentó aclarar su garganta.

-Estoy bien Emmett, no te preocupes, -dijo con voz temblorosa.

-Mamá dice que si quieres bajar a comer o te traemos una charola.

-No, bajaré en un rato.

-De acuerdo.

Se quedó pensando un rato. Escuchó ruidos abajo y después la puerta principal cerrarse. Supuso que Edward se había marchado. No sabía qué hacer, solo había una persona que la entendía. Tomó el teléfono y llamó a su único amigo.

Jacob llegó media hora después. Ella lo abrazó con fuerza.

-Ya, ya Bella, todo está bien. No está abajo, solo están tu mamá y hermano.

-Pero él…Jacob, tiene novia, -susurró aun abrazándolo.

Él la arrulló y se acostó a su lado en la cama. La abrazó intentando llevarse su dolor.

-Enana dice mamá que tienes que…woa –escuchó la voz de Emmett. Se levantó y vio a Edward detrás de él. -¿Qué demonios estás haciendo con mi hermana? Maldito perro, te mataré, -dijo antes de soltar la bandeja de comida y correr. Edward fue más rápido y ágil y lo tomó por los brazos.

-¡Emmett! Cálmate, si ellos quieren estar juntos tienen derecho. No es tu propiedad, -en ese momento sus ojos se encontraron con los de Bella y ella captó una infinidad de sentimientos encontrados en los de él.

-Nosotros no…

-No digas nada, lo enfadarás más, -dijo Edward jalando a Emmett y sacándolo de la habitación.

Fue la última vez que lo vio. Se marchó a trabajar a otro lado sin decir absolutamente nada.

**Su rebelde lo llamaba ella, por su forma de vestir, de actuar. Él no andaba en carro, le agradaba la velocidad y utilizaba una motocicleta. Para su esculpido cuerpo el cuero le caía perfecto. Su piel pálida resaltaba aun más con el negro. Y el verde destellante de sus ojos la fascinaba.**

**Y ahora, por fin después de dos años iba a saber algo de él. Sería solo un verano pues ella se marchaba a Phoenix a la universidad. **

**Suspiró agotada de tantos recuerdos y volvió a recostarse. El sueño la invadió y esta vez sin soñar.**

**-Enana, voy por Edward. ¿Me acompañas? –irían al aeropuerto en Seattle. Todo un viaje de una hora con él sin poder hablarle.**

**-Claro, -su madre y su padre estaban en el trabajo. Charlie era policía y Reneé era cajera en el pequeño supermercado de Forks.**

**Viajaron hasta allí. De camino a allá Emmett le compró comida y al llegar se arrepintió de haberse acabado todo. Su estómago estaba hecho un nudo. Se creía a punto de vomitar. El avión llegó a tiempo y comenzó a buscarlo nerviosamente, no quería que Emmett notara su nerviosismo. **

**-¡Edward! –escuchó a su hermano gritar. Se giró y lo vio abrazando a un hombre de traje elegante, cabello peinado. Todo lo contrario a lo que ella esperaba. Su chico rebelde se había vestido bien. Y no que se quejara, se veía arrebatadoramente guapo. –Vino Bella conmigo, -escuchó su nombre y salió de su burbuja.**

**Vio como su hermosa sonrisa se congelaba en el rostro. Sus ojos centellearon con algo que no supo identificar. Comenzó a sentirse insegura, ¿Qué pasa si a él no le agrada? Eso explicaría todas las veces que la había ignorado.**

**-Hola, -dijo Bella tímidamente. Se sonrojó.**

**-Hola, -su voz sonaba fría, distante. Su sonrisa había desaparecido por completo.**

**-Muy bien, vámonos. Tu madre está ansiosa por verte, querían venir pero la reunión anual de ancianos se los impidió.**

**Rieron los dos. Cada mes las parejas de Forks se juntaban para socializar. Eso era lo que Emmett llamaba reunión de ancianos.**

**Bella fue con la vista baja todo el tiempo. No quería volver a ver sus ojos fríos y distantes. Emmett y Edward platicaron todo el tiempo y se enteró de muchas cosas. Había estado en Chicago trabajando, tenía un puesto importante y venía solo de vacaciones. El corazón de Bella se encogió, seguro que no volvería a verlo cuando ella entrara a la universidad.**

**De alguna forma lo veía como algo bueno. En Phoenix nadie la conocería, iniciaría desde cero y haría su vida. Quizá se lo topara, después de todo sus padres vivían en el mismo pueblo. Podrían verse en las navidades o días de gracias.**

**-¿Bella? –escuchó su nombre. Levantó la vista y vio a Emmett frunciendo el ceño.**

**-¿Sí?**

**-Te pregunté que si querías quedarte a cenar en casa de Edward.**

**-No, acabamos de comer Emmett.**

**-Yo siempre tengo hambre y seguro que Esme tiene algo delicioso.**

**-Como quieras, no tengo nada qué hacer.**

**Se estuvieron ahí un tiempo. Bella habló poco con Alice, la hermana de Edward. No eran mejores amigas ni nada, solo eran cordiales entre sí. Eran tan diferentes e incompatibles. Además de que**** Alice era mayor que ella y estaba por casarse.**

**Rosalie, la novia de Emmett lo llamó para que fuera por ella al taller donde trabajaba.**

**-No estoy seguro si después iremos a casa, ¿quieres que te deje de pasada? –no lo dijo muy seguro, Rosalie era exigente y apostaba que lo había amenazado si llegaba tarde.**

**-No, puedo caminar, -dijo encogiéndose de hombros.**

**-Oh, Bella. Claro que no, Edward puede llevarte, -dijo Esme con preocupación.**

**Edward levantó la mirada de la tele y miró a su madre. Es como si tuvieran una conversación entre ellos solo con miradas.**

**-No, está bien. Puedo caminar, en serio.**

**-Vamos, -dijo al fin poniéndose de pie. No parecía muy contento.**

**-Edward, no te lleves la moto, ahí está mi camioneta, -dijo Alice. –Puede ser peligroso.**

**Edward asintió y tomó las llaves. La camioneta de Alice no era nueva, pero era lo que Jasper había podido comprarle. Y por ninguna razón aceptó dinero de los padres de Alice. Pero ella no se quejaba, con que caminara era suficiente.**

**Pero justo esa noche decidió morir el motor. Se quedaron tirados a media carretera. Edward recargó la cabeza en el volante.**

**-No puede ser.**

**-Podemos orillarla y llamar a alguien, -dijo Bella tímidamente. Edward asintió sin mirarla y se bajó. Bella hizo lo mismo y lo siguió.**

**-¿Sabes conducir? –le preguntó él.**

**-Sí**

**-Puedes tomar el volante y dirigirlo hacia allá, quita el freno de mano.**

**Bella obedeció y después de un momento estaban en las orillas de la carretera. Los teléfonos no tenían señal en esa parte. A mitad del bosque. La casa de los Cullen estaba a las orillas de Forks y se habían quedado justo en la mitad.**

**-Tendremos que esperar a que pase alguien.**

**Se sentaron al aire libre, sobre la parte trasera de la camioneta con la puerta abierta. **

**-¿Por qué te vas a Phoenix? –le preguntó de pronto. La tomó desprevenida y saltó un poco al escuchar su voz.**

**-¿Por qué Chicago? –le contestó con una pregunta.**

**-De ahí vengo, ¿recuerdas?**

**-La universidad ofrece buenos planes de estudio, me gusta el clima y es más fácil pagar por la beca que me ofrecieron.**

**- ¿Vivirás sola?**

**-Sí, mi apartamento es pequeño y de buen precio. Mis padres podrán mantenerlo.**

**Se quedaron callados y Bella se sintió nerviosa, pero a la vez el enojo afloró en ella.**

**-¿Por qué me estás hablando? –dijo de pronto con un tono de reproche evidente en la voz. Edward se sorprendió y la miró.**

**-¿A qué te refieres? ¿No quieres que hable contigo? Siento haberlo hecho.**

**-¡No! A eso me refiero, nunca hablas conmigo, es como si intentaras con todas tus fuerzas ignorarme.**

**-No es eso…**

**-¡Sí lo es! –dijo desesperada. Bella vio como achicaba los ojos y se acercaba peligrosamente.**

**-No tienes derecho a reclamarme nada. Si querías hablar conmigo lo único que tenías que hacer era acercarte. **

**-Tu cara tiene escrito "no me hables Isabella Swan" por todos lados.**

**-Estás exagerando.**

**-¡No lo hago! Desde que tengo memoria me has tratado como si no existiera. Y luego desapareces dos años sin decirle nada a nadie.**

**-Tu hermano sabía dónde estaba. Y no veo por qué deba decirte algo a ti.**

**Bella se dio cuenta de lo tonta que había sonado. Se sintió tan enojada y avergonzada que se giró para que no viera sus lágrimas.**

**-Bella, -lo escuchó susurrar. Estaba tan cerca de ella. Giró su rostro poco a poco y lo encontró a centímetros de su rostro. –No lo comprendes ¿verdad? No entiendes nada, -Bella no estaba pensando. Estaba muy cerca, sus alientos se mezclaban. Ella quitó el espacio entre ellos y se besaron. **

**Bella sentía como se estaba conteniendo, así que lo alentó a continuar. Se acercó y puso los brazos alrededor de su cuello. Edward no pudo más y la tendió sobre la amplia cajuela de la camioneta. La besó intensamente y Bella contestó de igual manera.**

**A lo lejos se escuchó el ruido de un auto y fue como una cubeta de agua fría para Edward. ¿Qué estaba haciendo? Se separó bruscamente y salió de la camioneta. Justamente en ese momento pasó el auto de Emmett.**

**-¡Edward! ¿Qué estás haciendo?**

**-Nos dejó tirados la camioneta de Alice camino a tu casa.**

**-Veamos, -escuchó Bella la voz de Rosalie. Se bajó y revisó el motor. Movió algo y le pidió a Edward que la encendiera. Lo hizo. Bella quería llorar, gritar, volver a tener a Edward sobre ella y sobretodo volver a besarlo. Logró componerse y se puso de pie.**

**-Puedes volver a tu casa, yo me llevaré a Bella. Muchas gracias amigo, -dijo Emmett dándole la mano. Edward no la miró, ni siquiera se despidió. Se subió en la camioneta y se marchó.**

**No volvió a verlo en los días siguientes. Sospechó que la razón era que la evitaba a propósito. No comprendía por qué, ella había sentido la intensidad de ese beso también. **

**Fue a caminar para despejar su mente. La alacena estaba vacía y nadie compraría a menos que fuera ella. Emmett estaba con Rosalie y traía su camioneta Ford. Se quejaba constantemente de ella, pero no tenían otro auto. A Bella le encantaba.**

**Caminó hasta el supermercado donde vio a su madre.**

**-¡Bella! ¿Vienes a visitar a esta pobre mortal? –dijo bromeando. La abrazó y le dio un beso en la mejilla.**

**-No hay comida en casa, vengo por algo.**

**-Claro, ve y escoge lo que quieras hija. Yo te atenderé cuando termines.**

**Bella escogió lo más básico. Algo con lo que pudiera cargar fácilmente. Su madre se lo puso en una bolsa y se despidieron.**

**Camino a su casa comenzó a llover. Bella maldijo por lo bajo y continuó caminando. El sonido de un motor se escuchó tras de ella y se giró. Era la moto que tanto había conocido. Edward la vio y se paró a su lado.**

**-¿Necesitas un aventón?**

**Ella asintió sin saber qué decir. Edward le puso su casco de la forma más suave y tomó las compras de sus manos. Se posicionaron ella detrás de él y las compras delante de Edward para que al poner los brazos de Bella en su cintura se mantuvieran en su lugar. Llegaron pronto a su destino y Bella se bajó.**

**-¿Quieres pasar? –dijo en tono bajo.**

**-No sé si sea conveniente.**

**-No hay nadie, -lo miró a los ojos y vio las dudas reflejadas.**

**-Está bien.**

**Pasaron y Bella dejó las cosas en la cocina. –Voy por toallas, no te muevas.**

**Corrió escaleras arriba y tomó 2 toallas precipitadamente. Cuando bajó Edward estaba justo donde mismo. Le pasó la toalla y comenzaron a secarse.**

**-¿Qué hacías caminando bajo la lluvia con las compras?**

**-No estaba lloviendo cuando fui, -no podía dejar de pensar en besarlo de nuevo. De verdad lo deseaba. Se acercó precavidamente, esperando que, por su bien psicológico, no la rechazara. Edward solo la observó, cuando estaba a punto de hacerlo él cerró los ojos y suspiró.**

**-No lo hagas, por favor.**

**-¿Por qué? –dijo dolida. Su enojo afloró de nuevo y se separó. -¡Eres tan jodidamente confuso! ¡Me confundes!**

**No lo previno, solo se dio cuenta de lo que ocurría cuando sintió la pared en su espalda.**

**-No me hables de confusión, maldita sea. Tú tienes confundiéndome 8 malditos años, -Bella lo miró algo asustada, pero más sorprendida y curiosa.**

**-No comprendo.**

**-¿Sabes lo difícil que es tener 16 años y estar pensando en una niña de 10? –dijo con los dientes apretados. –Debería ser como cualquier joven, interesado en mujeres de 15 o 16. ¡Pero no! Tú estabas ahí constantemente, agobiándome. ¡Confundiéndome! Lo único que quería era tenerte en mis brazos, cuidarte, que nada te dañara.**

**-Pero nunca hablaste conmigo.**

**-¡Porque es enfermizo! Eres seis años menor que yo, eres la hermana pequeña de mi mejor amigo. Emmett me mataría si supiera que desde los 16 años he querido a su enana, -Bella sentía cada parte del cuerpo de Edward sobre el suyo. **

**-¿Por qué te fuiste hace dos años? –dijo sin pensar.**

**-Porque te vi con Jacob, por celos. Unos celos que bien pudieron ser asesinos. Quería arrancarle la cabeza como Emmett, pero no podía. ¡No tenía derecho a nada sobre ti! Si me hubiera quedado algún día te hubieras dado cuenta.**

**-Yo quería acercarme a ti, -dijo tomando su rostro. Se veía como si estuviera sufriendo. –Pero cambiaste tanto, eras tan cerrado. Y más conmigo.**

**-No podía dejar salir esos sentimientos. Tenerlos reprimidos hace que cambies, -dijo bajando el tono brusco. Su roce lo tranquilizaba.**

**-Pobrecito, mi rebelde, -dijo Bella sintiendo verdadera lástima. No quería dañarlo e inconscientemente lo había hecho. **

**Edward miró sus ojos y sintió como si un peso se alejara de él. Todos esos años aguantando el deseo de poder tenerla en sus brazos. Ahora estaba ahí, a su merced y sin quitarlo de encima. Tocando su rostro.**

**-He estado todos estos años sufriendo por ti, Isabella. No podía mantener una relación seria, no podía mirar siquiera a otras mujeres.**

**-¿Qué hay de tu novia, la chica que estaba aquí el día que me viste con Jacob?**

**-Tenía que intentar salir adelante, Tanya no es nadie. Ella comprendió que estaba enamorado de otra persona y me dejó, -cambió las manos de la pared a la cintura de Bella. -¿Qué hechizo me pusiste? Desde el primer día en que vi tus ojos, -dijo levantando la mirada y besando sus párpados. –Ese sonrojo tan natural en ti, -besó sus mejillas. –Y tus labios, esos labios que me invitan a un paraíso prohibido.**

**-Nunca estuvo prohibido para ti, -dijo acercándose para besarlo. Tenía tantas preguntas, pero las dejaría para después. **

**Edward la besó suavemente, -¿No te da miedo? –le preguntó.**

**-¿Qué?**

**-Que te haya querido desde los 16 años, tú teniendo 10. Lo único que quería contigo era protegerte, esperar a tu lado a que crecieras. Cuando volví de la universidad casi me da un infarto. Eras una hermosa joven de 16 años, tan callada e inteligente. Ni en mis 4 años de universidad vi a alguien tan hermosa. Agobiabas mi mente, me confundías cada vez más.**

**-Pero ya no más, ahora sé cómo te sientes. Y para que no lo dudes, yo también te quiero. También me confundes. Pero no me importa, -dijo volviendo a besarlo. Continuaron haciéndolo por unos minutos, que les parecieron una vida a ellos.**

**-Bella, si no nos separamos ya tendrás que vivir sin mí de nuevo, -Bella se separó de inmediato y lo vio con ojos muy abiertos. –Emmett me matará si seguimos más allá. Prometo enfrentarlo, pero no hay que tentar al destino.**

**Ella rió y asintió. Tantos años confundida, y él estaba igual o peor. Lo bueno es que se enfrentarían a lo que siguiese juntos.**

**-¿Crees que mi papá intente dispararte? –dijo abrazándolo ahora que tenía el derecho.**

**-No, lo que temo es que Emmett saque su bat de beisbol. **

**Volvieron a reír con complicidad mientras esperaban a los integrantes de su familia para decirles la buena noticia.**


End file.
